Only One
by LittleLizard13
Summary: In this story Charlie is shot and he has a close twin brother who doesn't take the news so well its up to Don to keep his youngest brother calm and his head clear so Charlie doesn't lose his best friend just for revenge.


This idea come from the lovely Reading is Smexy I do hope you enjoy it I tried really hard on it I hope it was what you were looking for. This is also my second fan fic on here so I also hope everyone else on here enjoys it that reads this.

* * *

Charlie ran a hand through his dark curls as he watched his slightly younger twin brother, Noah try to solve the complex math equation. He smirked as the time on the kitchen timer started to tick away to the zero and to Charlie's victory.

Noah for his part had been nibbling on his lip in concentration. Deep brown eyes following the formula as he tried to solve the problem to beat his twin the ringing of the kitchen timer caused Noah to scrunch his thick eyebrows together in frustration "NOOO! Not again" he said as he placed the chalk on the holder.

He looked at Charlie "I want a rematch again" he announced with a slight antagonizing grin to coax his brother into yet another rematch. Noah wasn't stupid he knew it was almost impossible to beat Charlie in a game of numbers and math but he also hated to lose. Plus he was almost as good as Charlie when it came to solving problems he just wasn't as quick.

He never minded though because other than sharing the same appearances the twins could be different in a number of ways but were as close as could be despite the differences. Charlie was a more skilled scholar and even graduated way before he had and with their older brother at that he had tried to stay behind to stay with Noah who had refused not one to miss an opportunity.

Noah on the other hand was alright with scholastics but was much more into sports but they had other similarities such as favorite TV shows and books they both loved to read. The reason he was at the family home right now was simply just to hang out with his brother and have a small competition one he was losing at continually though much to his irritation. Charlie opened his mouth to answer my challenge when his phone went off and held up a finger to Noah as if to say "hold on a second" and put the phone to his ear.

"Charlie" he said as he listened to who ever was on the other line "ya sure I'll be a second I'm gong to tell Noah and head over" he said "alright bye" he added a minute or two later and hung up the cell. "Let me guess Don needs help on a case" Noah said Charlie gave a sheepish grin and nodded "Alright go I'll see ya when you get back" he said as he started to walk up the starts into the kitchen. "You're not mad are you?" he asked as he followed and Noah laughed as he grabbed sandwich food out of their father's fridge "Char it would not be the first time you have had to leave to go help Don" Noah said reasonably as he set to making his lunch.

Charlie nodded in agreement "plus I have other friends besides you" he teased as he shoved Charlie toward the door "go I'm a big boy I can handle being on my own now" he said and Charlie grinned relieved that he hadn't upset Noah and ran out the door to go catch another bad guy using math.

Noah now alone had contemplated what to do now that he didn't have some one to keep him company. He had finished his sandwich already and thrown away the trash, he could go home and call up a friend to hang out but he also felt slightly lazy as well and didn't really want to drive he was already at his Dad's house were he was welcome so he fell onto the couch the laziness winning for today and grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

The slamming of the door caused Noah to fall off the couch who had fallen asleep watching baseball and Alan Epps walked in and sat on the couch his youngest had just fallen from "you ok" he asked tiredly to Noah who nodded and yawned while rubbing the sleep from his eyes "can I ask you the same" he asked his father after he had fully woken up.

"Ya I guess just had one of the longest drives of my life I mean it is not the longest but it is up there" he said "and I was with a complete moron the whole time" Alan growled in agitation and Noah's eyes widened slightly and he scooted away from his father a little in mock fear. Knowing full well his father wouldn't hurt him and was just irritated normally it was hard to make his father this annoyed but whoever it was must have had a knack for it.

He took his phone off the coffee table and saw he had multiple missed calls from his oldest brother and he looked in confusion as he pressed redial to call Don. "Do you have your phone on silent or something" was the immediate reprimand "well hello to you to Don" he said back snidely while rolling his eyes "we can do this later I'm coming to pick you and Dad up" he said not specifying why "how come" he asked as he stood up from the ground "I'll tell you when I get there" was all Don said as he hung up.

"Son of a .." "Noah" Alan admonished quickly he was use to hearing his sons cussing but certain words he just didn't allow at least in his hearing range and Noah had sighed as he sat down on the couch. Wondering what it was his brother wouldn't tell him over the phone various very bad scenarios playing against him his imagination getting the better of him and he again started to bite at his lip.

About fifteen minutes had past and Don walked in to the living room "Alright we need to go to the hospital. Charlie has been shot I don't know the complete condition yet myself. I know that they are busy taking the bullet out and it will take awhile so I'm taking the time to come get you guys while they are busy" Don said while keeping track of the emotions that flooded Noah's expressions. Pained was the first one followed by hurt and possibly sadness as he bit his lip and Don was worried it had been a child hood habit of his that he did when worried or scared he lightly bit his lip when he was focused as well but this was no light biting.

"Noah don't but your lip or your going to make it bleed" Don said softly while their father had went to go get his coat on while also trying to keep and appear calm for his son's even though he was extremely worried for his second youngest son his old heart pounding and he was sure he now looked way much older than he did but he always thought it would be Don who would do that to him not Charlie.

"He.. was ..just a" Noah started to breath heavily and was already having trouble speaking not making any coherent sentences "Noah bud we know nothing about his condition he could be just fine but in a lot of pain right now I need you to calm down please" Don said quietly as his younger brother started to back away. Unlike him and his Dad the twins were much more emotional more Noah than Charlie and Noah was also much more likely to act and show his emotions.

"He's a damned consultant how the hell does he get shot" Noah shouted now as Don had lead him to the car with a hand on his back and more or less had to fight him into the back seat of the car and claimed the seat next to him "Noah buckle up" Don said while buckling up himself while their father got into the driver seat and turned the car on. Don sighed when he noticed his little brother was making no move to buckle himself in and reached across Noah and pulled the belt down and clicked it.

Don ran a weary hand down his face feeling one hundred percent exhausted his deep brown eyes also feeling strained and tired wishing he could get the scene of Charlie being shot out of his mind. He placed his head in his hands and sat back up while running his hands through his short dark hair he leaned back into his seat and looked out his window.

"How did it happen" Noah asked quietly finally having calmed down enough to talk finally Don sighed "we were on an investigation and Charlie had went with us doing his Math wizardry while we were on way" he said as he breathed deeply "we got to the precise location the murderer was suppose to be and had all taken up positions keeping protected by vans. Well Charlie had been fallowing me and had managed to get hit by a bullet that went in between the vans somehow he would probably be able to tell you precisely himself but he kind of cant right now." Don said as he looked over at Noah who was as pale as a sheet "this guy was a sharp shooter but he only got one person before all hell broke loose he is also in the hospital getting bullets taken out" Don finished and than he couldn't read Noah anymore he had masked his emotions.

Noah had been quiet the whole rest of the ride and had tried to get out of the car without unbuckling. Don shook his head as he got out of the car and went to Noah's side of the car and unbuckled him and he immediately ran into the hospital. Don and Alan had to run as well to keep up with him "I want to know about Charlie" he told a nurse as soon a he got to the information center "Hi I'm Don this is.." "Noah" Noah interrupted him making Don look at him with wide eyes "I want to know about Charlie or Charles or whatever Epps" Noah spoke quickly "Noah" Don said as he pulled him away from the desks.

"I'm sorry about my brother he is just a bit worried" the nurse gave Don a sweet smile and Noah rolled his eyes "oh come on" Noah nearly screamed causing Don to glare at him "he is almost done he is still under but they successfully got the bullets out he had one it was lodged deep but they got it out and it thankfully didn't hit anything vital" the nurse told them while looking at Charlie's file.

"Oh my thank goodness" Noah breathed in relief he still wanted to make the guy who hurt his best friend suffer a slow and painful death. He went and sat down on one of the waiting chairs next to his father who looked so tired at the moment. His mind going to dark places, places he normally didn't go to because he didn't like them either.

Don went with the nurse to probably speak further about Charlie and his dad must have finally fallen asleep from worry and exhaustion and took his opportunity of being alone and went down the medical ward. Don had said he was at this hospital as well so maybe he could make him suffer it may just be worth it he thought darkly as he continued down the hall.

He looked in every room and had found everything he wasn't looking for he saw a medical jacket hanging on a nurse's station with only one nurse who was busy looking at files. Biting his lip he pulled it on only to have it yanked off and thrown behind the counter causing Noah to stiffen and refuse to turn around to meet the angry eyes of either his father or Don.

He turned slowly to see Don looking at him with a dark eyebrow raised his arms crossed and Noah looked away guiltily "care to explain?" Don asked trying to keep his voice from sounding as angry as he felt he knew his brother wasn't about to do something stupid.

"How did you even find me?" he countered quickly trying to buy time to think of an excuse "it wasn't hard I just asked the nurses and doctors who had passed by you, you have an easy enough description plus I have dad's wallet with our photos" he said with a flash of a smile.

"Now enough stalling what's going on with you buddy?" he asked now serious as he pulled them to go sit down on some plastic hospital chairs "I only have one twin" he finally admitted with tears forming in his eyes after a few moments of silence "he is my other I don't know how to explain it" he said stammering as he looked at his big brother. "I mean he has always been there you know it would feel like id feel empty I don't want to sound weird but I mean its how I feel" he said as tears now flooded down his face as he told him his plan or would have been plan if he hadn't been stopped.

Don wrapped him in tight hug and pulled back a second later "I'm a cop you dork I would have had to arrest you for murder" he said lightly smacking him in the back of the head "and do you think Charlie would have wanted that for you had he actually died he would have tried everything in his dead powers to try to make you stop" he said firmly while his brother calmed down.

"But Noah he is alive and while you have been wondering around the hospital walls he has been awake and seen Dad and e wants to see us but I had to chase you come on you dork" he said with a laugh as he stood and they walked side by side to see their brother "I hope he is locked away for a very long time" Noah admitted "Now that you haven't gotten your hands on him he will and you will get to stay by your best friends side instead of jail" Don said half serious half jokingly Noah laughed and quickly hugged his oldest brother glad for the talk it had made him feel loads better. Don laughed and shoved his baby brother in the direction of his little brother's room and shook his head as he nearly fell trying to get to his twin faster while Don followed glad his family was still here and whole.

* * *

Read and Review please.


End file.
